Protect or Harm
by Lucy-Annabeth Pevensie
Summary: Since Annabeth was seven she started feeling watched, yet her step-mum questions her sanity and her dad lies to protect her. Now sixteen, she knows deep inside that someone is stalking her. To be specific, 'Jeff'. But is 'Jeff' there to protect or to harm her? In this situation, anything can happen. Even falling in love with 'Jeff? Impossible right?
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

"See you tomorrow Annie!" My best friend Thalia yelled as she ran past me.

"Don't call me Annie!" I yelled back. "And bye too."

As I started walking past the school gates, I noticed the familiar sensation of someone stalking me. Again.

And not just anyone.

Jeff.

Just Extremely Frustrating Foe.

It's not the best acronym, but I came up with it when I was seven.

And not just any Jeff, it was my Jeff.

Stalker Jeff.

"Hello?" I whispered as my voice caught on the cold winter breeze. There was no point of shouting. I tried way too many times and I never got an answer. I also used to always look for Jeff, but nothing. Always nothing.

I mean this guy or girl, of whom I've been calling Jeff for the past nine years, whoever he/she is, are good. Whoever he or she are.

This has been going on for as long as I could clearly remember, someone watching me.

In fact, starting from when I was seven, Jeff came. When it started, you know creeping me out with someone's eyes on me. At first, it wasn't a lot, n maybe once or twice a year, but as I got older, the more it happened.

Maybe I'm just delirious or I'm just hallucinating, but I can assure you I'm not.

I know I'm not.

The thing is that when I first asked about it, Helen, my step-mum, just thought I was dreaming or Jeff was just an imaginary friend, I mean come on. His name is Jeff and the acronym isn't really the nicest thing, so big hint there. As you can see, that is how you can tell she isn't of my lineage. My dad acted the same way, but it felt like he was lying.

Maybe he was.

Maybe he still is.

The burning question is whether stalker Jeff is trying to protect or harm me.

Or both.

And if Stalker Jeff's name will forever be Stalker Jeff.

* * *

**Hi!**

**If you liked this intro on my new story (an original story (Fingers crossed that someone else hasn't thought of this idea.)), it would be nice if you guys would review, favourite or follow (or all three, I mean if you feel like it…. (and you want to make my day...)).**

**Chapters will be much longer than this definitely. Just like a prologue on what the story is going to be like and just in case no one liked the story idea, and then I didn't have to waste too much effort.**

**You guys can guess who 'Jeff' is, right?**

**Well the obvious one is pretty obvious, but there is another.**

**My other story 'The Prince and I' will still continue.**

**That's all I have to say right now.**

**See you soon,**

_**Lucy-Annabeth Pevensie**_


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

After flopping down on my bed after finishing my homework for the day, I decided that it would be good if I just fell asleep.

Don't judge my actions, sleeping is good.

Almost immediately after I fell asleep, I started dreaming about an event that happened about five months after my seventh birthday.

* * *

I ran away in my pyjamas after my bedtime. I grabbed a hammer from my dad's tool box and ran out the door.

The dream flashed by two weeks and I was huddled under a large piece of rusty corrugated iron. Every day, there were things like mutated animals after me with only a hammer to protect me. But instead of scary beasts, I heard two voices, a girl and a boy.

"Luke, I swear that I just saw something under that sheet of iron." The girl urged.

"Fine Thalia. We'll go look to see if someone or something is under there." The boy Luke said and lifted up my hiding place.

I cowered, not sure if they were police or someone trying to find me so that I had to go back to my family, who at the time I was sure that they thought I was a freak. Then I rushed at the pair swinging my hammer around wildly.

"Whoa kiddo!" The boy, Luke said while gripping onto my arm holding the hammer firmly.

"Luke, she's scared. Stop gripping onto her like that." The girl, Thalia reprimanded Luke and prised his hand off my arm. "Sorry, are you OK?"

I nodded in reply still rubbing my arm and still quite scared, nervous and uncertain of them.

"Hey, don't worry about us. We won't hurt you. I promise." Luke said.

I told them the brief story.

Thalia sighed. "Look, we're like you. We ran from our families too. Everything we've experienced is pretty much the same as we've had, except we had each other to protect ourselves. You're really brave."

"Here," Luke tossed me a shiny bronze dagger. "This will be a lot better than a hammer to defend yourself."

The scene once shifted to a couple more weeks when we turned into a little family. Scenes flashed by, us enjoying ourselves in a homemade hideout and us attacking mutant dogs, guinea pigs and worst of all, spiders and then when Grover came.

I distinctly remember when he came because afterwards, our peace shattered. We got discovered, I had to go back home and Thalia and Luke were put into a foster home of a Mr C. Brunner. I never saw Luke afterwards, but I did see Thalia once again starting middle school. We just stuck. We had a past and we could lean on each other. We became best friends.

* * *

My dreams flashed away and I slowly and groggily woke up when the room lights turned on. Much to my surprise, I saw my dad and a tall boy standing in my room. I immediately started to get up much faster to try to understand through my sleepy eyes.

"Dad, who is this?" I asked sleepily starting to get up.

"Hey sweetie, I think that you may need to sit down again as this is a slightly long story." He responded as he motioned the tall guy to sit down on my desk chair as he himself sat down on the end of my bed.

"OK," I said quite suspicious on what he was going to tell me.

He stared into space for a bit and looked a bit guilty and reluctant to talk, but overcoming his blank expression he began to talk. "Annabeth, I think it's about time I tell you the truth. You have said before that you've felt watched after your seventh birthday."

I nodded hesitantly. "Yeah, what are you trying to say?"

"There are these two forces, good vs. bad, I'm not too sure what they're called." He started again.

"Titans and Gods." Tall guy confirmed.

"Right. The Titans want you for some reason, I think it has to do with your mother, and if you don't join them, they will probably kill you or hold you ransom." He said. "This is where your stalker friend come in."

"Jeff?" I thought.

He motioned to the guy on his right. "Meet Percy Jackson. He and his cousin and 'partner in crime' Thalia Grace have been monitoring you. Thalia watches out for you in school and both of them monitoring your actions and surroundings sometimes in person or with cameras."

I was speechless, but my mind was just going crazy with thoughts.

Did these guys have no lives of their own to just look at mine? Thalia was looking out for me? I just met Jeff?

"I'll leave you guys to be acquainted. No funny business." My dad said jokingly and left the room.

"Hi." Percy said, but before he could say anything else, I butted in.

"What the heck is happening?" I said really confused and annoyed.

"Well your dad said most of the stuff, but some of the stuff I'm going to tell you is something we didn't tell your dad." He said

I nodded and motioned him to continue.

"The Titans are the reasons for lots of the bad things in the world, so the Gods have to come in to 'save the world' as some people would put it. After the danger has been adverted, the journalists usually see the situation differently, and don't see as much stuff as we do. Take for example, Mount St Helen erupting more than expected in 1980. That was them trying to kill people in Washington. The Gods somehow stopped them and the people believed that it was just an eruption. Not that I was alive back then, just an example." He mentioned.

"Sure, but what does this have to do with me?" I inquired.

"I don't know all the details, but your birth mother, Athena, is a very important agent, and although she hates my guts, she is an important asset to the agency. She somehow told your dad about how you alone could destroy the world as we know it. Simply speaking, all of the kids of the major agents are at risk every day, but its life." He said.

I didn't even know about my mother that much. All I knew was that she was a very good architect and she left for business, leaving my father with me. After that, I think they divorced and dad got married to my step-mum Helen and had twin boys Bobby and Matthew.

"So your dad decided to tell you now because as you get older, somehow the Titans can track you down more easily. Locate you, then strike. This is where I come in. I have to help you train, use weapons, fight." He said.

"Great." I murmured not sure that I wanted to leave behind the easy life of carefree.

"So let's get started." He grinned.

* * *

**Hey!**

**Sorry that it took a little long to get this out.**

**I dedicate this chapter to AnnabethKatniss, my first ever reviewer and who also followed the story. Also I would like to give a shout-out to 20Aphrodite11 who also followed the story.**

**I hope that the chapter was good.**

**Thinking about it, it would also be kinda cool to have Percy instead of Annabeth to be the 'victim' as he was the central, Good ol' Poseidon only demigod, but I think it's nice for a change.**

**Do you think I should change/delete the story to Percy being the victim?**

**See you all soon,**

_**Lucy-Annabeth Pevensie**_


End file.
